


A Little Help Would Be Nice

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: Just a little Merlin whump.All mistakes are mine
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	A Little Help Would Be Nice

The abandoned hovel he had found seemed a godsend. They had been traveling for more than a week with the last three days in the rain. To say it had been hell was possibly an understatement. The ground was so wet that the horse’s hooves stuck in the mud. Everything they owned was soaked through and it felt as though water was settling in his ears and slipping into his brain. The worst part, however, was that the wet did nothing to dampen Arthur’s temper. The trip to Rheged had gone poorly and the man acted as if the rain had personally sought him out to make him miserable. Arthur in turn took it out on him. He couldn’t do anything right. He was too slow saddling the horses. His ears were too big. The breakfast porridge wasn’t cooked right. He was wasting too much time collecting herbs. He couldn’t tie the bags properly on the horses. Soaking wet, he looked like a drowned rat. The insults went on and on.

The hovel was dusty and dirty with a few holes in the walls. There were a few bugs and spiders but no animals, and it was larger than expected with two rooms. A few of the knights groused about its state wanting Merlin to clean until Arthur offered that they could sleep outside. Merlin himself didn’t get the complaining. He was just happy the place was dry.

The second room was small with two musty beds. Arthur and Leon took that room. The rest of the knights made do on the floor of the main room. As they set about finding a spot for their bedrolls and pulling off their wet clothes, Merlin was sent off in search of firewood. He found a small stash that must have been left by the previous owners but it was nowhere near enough. It took what felt like hours to find wood dry enough to burn and he still had his doubts it would last the night.

After he got a small fire started there was still the horses to tend. He felt bad for them as the wet tack must have been uncomfortable. There was only a small covered area big enough for them to huddle beneath but they seemed grateful, nudging and rubbing at him as he quickly brushed them down and gave them food and water. It was nice to have someone be grateful. 

On his return to the house he found the knights resting in their smalls as they dried their clothes by the fire. Merlin saw it as a chance for himself to rest for a few minutes and dry his clothes. He took off his coat and sat to remove his boots when Arthur emerged from the bedroom. 

“So glad you have time to sit around Merlin.” It almost sounded like Arthur was joking but he was well aware he wasn’t. 

Merlin glared at him but didn’t say anything. He knew better than to say anything in front of this group of knights. They weren’t Arthur’s men. Appointed while Uther was king, they took a dim view of Arthur and Merlin’s relationship and were not above expressing their disapproval to Merlin. As for Merlin, he hadn’t complained once about the slaps and punches. Arthur hadn’t been king long and it was apparent he felt the need to gain the approval of these men. Merlin decided it best just to stick it out for the time being.

As Arthur stared at him Merlin felt another layer of tired settle over him. Maybe this was his penance for his sins and someday, when Arthur knew the truth, he would forgive. He knew deep inside though that it was more likely he would find himself skewered on the end of his sword. “Yes Sire?” 

“The men are hungry. Get to preparing some food,” he ordered. 

Merlin swallowed back a sigh. He was certain that Arthur didn’t notice or care that he was soaking wet and bone tired. “May I at least take off my wet clothes?”

“No one wants to see your skinny, pasty arse. Just get to work.” Arthur crossed his arms and stared at Merlin, daring him to say something in return. The knights looked quietly between the two waiting for whatever might happen.

Merlin looked away as his face turned red. He took a breath and swallowed his embarrassment as best he could. As he stood he spread his jacket out so that it would at least dry. The only sound that could be heard was the squelch of his boots as Merlin grabbed the cook pot and set out for water. When he returned Arthur was sat at the only table with the knights bunched up around him. Arthur cast an eye at him but otherwise paid him no mind.

Merlin didn’t even bother to ask if he could use the table to prep the food. He just wiped off a place on the hearth and knelt to cut up the wild onions, garlic and mushrooms he had found. He added those along with some leftover meat and herbs. He was just stirring it together when he felt something strike him on the shoulder. “Hurry up Merlin. I said we were hungry.”

Merlin ignored Arthur as he stirred the stew. All he could think was that the men in this hovel might be noblemen but they certainly weren’t noble otherwise they would have been helping rather than sitting around waiting for one very tired, very wet man to cook dinner. At least he had the advantage of getting to sit close to the fire. 

As soon as the stew was ready Merlin had to dish out food to all those waiting. He left each bowl a bit shy of full to make certain everyone would get something to eat. He breathed a sigh of relief that when he got to himself there was still a bit left in the pot. He took his bowl back to the corner where his jacket was laid out. He was preparing to sit when a lot of loud banging could be heard outside. He had one bite before he heard Arthur. “Merlin, go see about that.”

Merlin didn’t even bother to glare. He was too tired to care about a bunch knights with no honor and their ass of a leader. Apparently it was far easier to send the man with no training to investigate mysterious noises. As Merlin set his bowl down and pulled on his coat he thought about grabbing the knife he used for cooking but he didn’t have the energy to put up a fight. Maybe it would be bandits. They could kill him and he would finally get some rest. 

As Merlin went outside he was happy to see that at least the rain had stopped although the wind had picked up. It had brought down several tree branches, one of which banged against the wall. After he moved it he checked to see that the horses were alright. By the time he returned Arthur had retired to his room with Leon. Merlin sat down to eat only to find his bowl empty.

Sir Ector smirked at him. “You weren’t going to eat that were you?”   
Merlin did his best not to sigh and ignored his hunger. He knew Ector was just waiting for an angry retort or a snide comeback but he just didn’t have it in him. Merlin’s stomach had an angry retort though and the smirk dropped off Ector’s face to one that might have been guilt as Merlin spoke. “Apparently not Sir,” he said in a weary voice. Instead he just picked up the now empty cooking pot and collected the bowls. As he washed them out he thought about leaving. He could just grab his pack and walk away. They wouldn’t even notice until the fire went out. He had found a small bush with berries which he ate as he watched the sunset and formulated a plan. He would wait till just before sunrise, pin a note to the door and use magic to cover his trail. 

On his return inside he stowed away the cooking pot and bowls. He was really too tired to think anymore so he grabbed his bedroll and set about finding a place. There was a spot near the wall furthest from the fire near a hole in the wall that he thought just big enough. He was preparing to set down his bedroll when Sir Denis grabbed his forearm harshly. “You aren’t sleeping here. We don’t room with peasants.” Several of the knights laughed and he knew there was no point in arguing and definitely no complaining to Arthur.

Merlin shivered as he pulled his coat as tightly around him as possible against the cold wind. Now that the sun had gone down the temperature had dropped. He had noticed a small storage hut that didn’t have anything living in it. It was just big enough to pull himself and his pack inside. There was no door but the roof and three walls were better than nothing. He pulled his blanket around him and, despite being cold and hungry, fell immediately asleep.

Arthur awoke to the sun shining in his face. He stretched and yawned for a moment until it hit him that the sun had been up for some time. He got out of the bed, slipped on his boots, strapped on his sword and made way into the main room. “Where is my servant?” He glanced around the room as if he expected to find Merlin lying about smirking. 

Several of the knights skittered out of their bedrolls realizing they hadn’t been awakened at dawn as they should have. Sir Merrill looked at the King with certainty. “He was told last night that we do not room with peasants.” 

Arthur tightened his jaw. Anger was clear in his voice. “You are telling me that you forced a man incapable of defending himself outside in bandit infested lands? Did it occur to anyone in this room that Merlin has knowledge of our group, of Camelot, of the castle, of me personally and is well known as my servant?”

There were glances between the knights but they answered at the same time. “No Sire.”

“And did any of you even remotely consider it common decency to allow the man who gathered the firewood, took care of the horses and cooked the meal all by himself last night a chance to sleep in a warm, safe place?” Arthur narrowed his eyes at this group. He knew immediately that he had been wrong in his attempt to gain the approval of these men at the expense of Merlin. 

Before he could order anyone to find Merlin, Sir Waleran came through the door,” I foun…” He stopped as soon as he spotted Arthur. “Sire.”

“Please Sir Waleran, let’s hear what you found.”

Sir Waleran swallowed hard. “The servant boy Sire. He is in an old storage hut.”

Arthur glared at the knight. “Wake him and tell him to get on with his duties.”

Sir Waleran almost looked afraid. “I tried Sire, but he wouldn’t rouse. His skin is cold to the touch.” 

Arthur swallowed his fear as he kept his face neutral. “Show me.”

Sir Denis stepped forward, “We will take care of it Sire.”

Arthur scowled at the knight knowing full well he would have been one to put Merlin out, “I think you’ve done enough.”

As they stepped out of the hovel the horses nickered and shuffled about in anticipation of food. Arthur looked at the knights that were following him. “Ector, Denis, Let’s see if you are capable of seeing to the horses.”

Ector stuffed his guilt down. The thought of action to burn off some of his responsibility for this mess sat well with him. “Yes Sire.”

Denis, having already been the focus of the King’s ire, was only too glad. He bowed his head slightly, “Right away Sire.” 

By the time Walaren led Arthur to the small hut he had been joined by Sirs Leon, Merrill, and Erwan. They simply stared for a moment at the boy folded into the small space. He was half sat up with his head lolled forward and to the side. The dark circles under his eyes stood out against the waxen pallor of his skin. His slightly parted lips had a bluish tinge that mirrored the hands clutching a thin blanket to his chest. His long, thin legs were pulled up tightly, his feet wedged in the corner. 

Arthur held his breath as he leaned forward to touch Merlin’s neck just below his jawline. His skin was cold but not hard or stiff. He moved his hand a couple of times searching for his pulse. Though hard to find, it was slow and seemingly steady. Arthur caught himself before shouting. “He’s alive. Leon, help me get him inside.”

Leon instantly moved forward to help pull Merlin’s feet from where they were wedged. He worried for a moment that he might hurt him as they had to practically fold the boy in half. Once they had his feet free and dangling out the door it was easy for Arthur to lift him onto his shoulder. As he carried him back into the hovel he was surprised by how heavy the boy was despite being so thin. He ignored the looks of his knights as he headed for the bedroom and laid Merlin gently on one of the beds. 

Arthur turned as he heard the door shut to find only Leon. “Help me get him out of his clothes.” He started unbuckling one of his boots as Leon got to work on the other. It didn’t take long to remove Merlin’s damp clothing and what Arthur saw both shocked and surprised him. He already knew Merlin had a wiry build with a lot of very nice muscle definition that he felt guilty for admiring in the moment. He was as pale and blue in places as Arthur thought he would be but the long, smooth expanses of his skin were marred with numerous fresh bruises, red marks and scratches. He could clearly make out the shapes of fingers, knuckles and the outline of a part of sword blade across his back. 

Arthur tightened his jaw grinding his teeth together. He had thought the Knights of Camelot were honorable men but men with honor don’t abuse people at their mercy for protection. He let ideas of how to address this cross his mind as he began to undress.

Leon gave him an odd look. “Sire?”

“This is my fault and he is my responsibility. This is the least I can do to help fix this mess,” Arthur said with determination. 

“Sire, you can’t protect him from everyone,” Leon stated. He had his suspicions about the type of relationship his King and the King’s manservant enjoyed.

“You are right.” The King then gestured to man laid out on the bed, “but I shouldn’t have to protect him from my own men.” As soon as he was naked, Arthur climbed into the bed with Merlin and pulled him so that they were chest to chest with Arthur’s arms and legs were wrapped around him. As soon as Leon was finished putting all the blankets they had between the two of them on top he spoke. “Thank you Leon. Organize the men. I expect to be here at least today and possibly tomorrow.”

“What about overmorrow? We need to return to Camelot.” Leon, ever practical, always planning three steps ahead. It was part of the reason he was Arthur’s right hand man.

“We will worry about it when we get there,” Arthur said as he settled down. He waited till Leon left the room before he pulled Merlin tighter to him and kissed him on the forehead. He suspected Leon of knowing more but the man was the epitome of trustworthy. He would never say a word. Still, it was in his best interest and of his manservant to not be demonstrative in front of the man. 

As Arthur laid with Merlin in his arms he could hear Leon organizing the knights into various tasks. If there was any grumbling it was not within earshot. But Arthur had no doubts that several of these men thought the work beneath them even though most of them had had to perform these tasks at some point when out on patrol. Of course, normally they would have brought a squire or two with them but Arthur had not wanted to take any of the young boys. The Court of Rheged took a different view of the use of young boys, one that Arthur didn’t tolerate when it came to the squires. What happened between two consenting adults was fine which brought him back to the man in his arms. 

Arthur took a close look at the face in front of him. His long, dark lashes did nothing to cover the dark rings under his eyes that stood stark on his pale face. His normally pink pillowy lips looked pale and dry. Even in repose he looked stressed out and tired. And it was his fault. Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. He whispered, “I’m sorry” as he pulled Merlin a little closer and nodded off. 

Arthur had no idea how much time had passed when he opened his eyes to see blue. He smiled as he stared into the familiar pale face. “How do you feel?”

Merlin smiled back, “Like shit you big prat.”

Arthur pulled a hand from under the blanket to caress his face, “Truly, I’m sorry but you should have told me they were hurting you.”

“And when would I have done that?” He gave Arthur his best glare and scowl combined. “When you said I was too slow saddling the horses or when you said I looked like a drowned rat?"

Arthur pulled his lips into a straight line to keep the smile off his lips. But he couldn’t hide that he had thought Merlin had looked pretty funny soaking wet and it showed in his eyes.

Merlin swatted at him but there was no real heat behind it. “You clotpole, quit laughing.”

Arthur pulled back a bit but didn’t block Merlin’s hand. “I said I was sorry.” He let his most innocent smile grace his face.

Merlin pulled back and looked down, away, anywhere except at Arthur’s blue eyes. He said quietly, “I was going to leave.”

Arthur had reached to run a hand through his hair. He stopped as he heard the words. “What?”

“I had my pack ready to go,” he admitted softly. “Had a plan too.”

“What? Why?!!” 

Merlin practically growled at Arthur as he got out of the bed. “Because I was cold and hungry and tired. Not one person offered to help me find firewood or take care of the horses. And the one minute I took to sit down you called me lazy and told to make dinner for a bunch of supposedly noble men who were lazing about.”

Arthur had sat up and watched as Merlin ranted. He felt a bit like he had been doused in cold water. This really was his fault. He had allowed his men to abuse Merlin, essentially gave them permission and the guilt of it sat heavily in his stomach. 

Merlin didn’t seem to care that he was naked as he flailed his hands about. “And when you sent me out to see to that noise someone thought it would be funny to eat my dinner.“ He then walked to the bed to lean into Arthur’s face. “The last straw was being told I had to sleep outside. There was absolutely not a damn thing noble about the way all of you acted and I was done. Well, am done.”

Arthur really was uncertain what more to say. He did know the first words out of his mouth were the wrong ones. “You do realize you are my servant?”

Marlin narrowed his eyes and his voice took on an icy tone. “Yes, I do realize that I’m your servant. Do you realize I’m not your slave?”

Arthur opened his mouth but Merlin cut him off. “Just because I work for you doesn’t mean you or your men should be allowed to hit me, shove me, choke me, pull my hair, call me terrible names or take my things. I’m really surprised some servant hasn’t sold you out to the enemy.” 

Arthur was immediately out of the bed. “You wou… hav….” He couldn’t finish the question.

Merlin swallowed hard suddenly very aware he was naked and that Arthur, in all his magnificent glory, was nude as well. He wanted to cover his skinny, pasty ass but Arthur was between him and the bed. His hesitation to answer had Arthur stepping closer. Suddenly he felt hot and flustery, unable to speak. 

Arthur didn’t seem to care that he was so up close and naked, in Merlin’s very personal space. He grabbed Merlin’s arm and demanded an answer, “Well.”

Merlin stared at him. For once Arthur seemed genuinely unsure of himself and he didn’t like it. He put all the sincerity he could into his voice. “I wouldn’t. I could never sell you out Arthur. “

Arthur pulled him close and stared into his eyes as if he could determine the truth by this action alone. Whatever he saw must have appeased him as he pulled Merlin close and kissed him thoroughly.

They spent two days at the hovel allowing Merlin to rest and their gear to dry out. During that time Arthur took quill to paper and began drawing up new and improved rules of conduct for the knights and nobles of Camelot. And for his effort, he was kissed, licked, massaged.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a longer piece but it never worked out. I always have wondered why a servant never sold out. Loyalty doesn't come from a whip or the stocks.


End file.
